Bajo el mismo techo
by Lilius's fan
Summary: Basado en una película. Lily y Scorpius se odian y lo único que tienen en común es su sobrina y ahijada. Pero cuando Alison y Albus mueren les toca vivir juntos y aprender a ser padres. ¿Cómo lograran hacerlo? Enredos amorosos. Pésimo Summary. ¡solo lean!
1. Chapter 1

Bajo el mismo techo

**Disclaimer: Esta basado en la película bajo el mismo techo llamado en Latinoamérica, Como la vida misma en España y The Life as We Know (título original) La película no es mía (obviamente) y los personajes menos (le pertenecen a la fabulosa JK Rowling) Pero yo adaptaré situaciones y habrá personajes inventados. **

**Trama: Basado en una película. Lily y Scorpius se odian y lo único que tienen en común es su sobrina y ahijada. Pero cuando Alison y Albus mueren les toca vivir juntos y aprender a ser padres. ¿Cómo lograran hacerlo? Enredos amorosos ¡SOLO LEAN! **

**Pareja: Lily Luna Potter/Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (¿Faltaba decirlo? ¡Soy su fan número uno!) **

Prólogo:

Lily tenía solo diez años para entonces. Estaba sentada, mirando fijamente el árbol. Sus hermanos jugaban con el niño rubio llamada Scorpius, que había venido el día anterior. Había visto a Rose ruborizarse violentamente y reír como una boba. ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera era lindo. Rose se sentó a su costado, sin sacar la vista de Scorpius.

¿A qué no es guapo? Dijo ella.

Lily observó a su prima de doce años sonreír tontamente.

¿Guapo? Bufó Lily-, es un tonto

¡Eso no es cierto! Dijo ella-, Scorpius es muy inteligente, y guapo, y cuando seamos grandes…

¿Vamos a casarnos? Interrumpió Lily y añadió-, sí, claro, Rose y yo soy Santa Claus

Rose se puso roja y se paró, indignada, antes de regresar a la casa.

¿Qué le hiciste a Rose, Lily? Preguntó Albus, acercándose.

James observaba divertido a Rose que se marchaba, pero Scorpius parecía molesto y dijo:

No deberías hacerla enfadar

No te metas dijo Lily y se paró, pero añadió sin voltearse-, por cierto, yo que tú tengo cuidado con Ron esta noche, estoy segura que no le hará gracias saber que su hija quiere casarse con un Malfoy.

Y sin más se marchó, dejando a un James riéndose a carcajadas, a Albus tratando de disimular sonrisas burlonas y a Scorpius muy pálido.

Te odio Lily Luna Potter susurró este.

Te odio Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy susurró Lily, como si hubiera oído lo que Scorpius dijo…

Capítulo Uno: Genial, un idiota es el padrino

Habían pasado doce años. Lily Luna Potter se despertó esa mañana soñolienta. Vivía en un lindo departamento en un edificio del mundo mágico. Pequeño pero cómodo. Entró a la regadera y se baño rápidamente, luego salió envuelta en una toalla, mientras tomaba un vestido azul medianoche con unos tacones de aguja. Se vistió y se miró sonriente al espejo de cuerpo completo. La boda iba a ser muggle (curiosidad de Alison, aunque fuera una sangre pura). Lily no podía creer que una de sus mejores amigas y su hermano fueran a casarse. Bueno, realmente sí, ya que James y Julliet, a pesar de no tener nada en común y ser completamente diferentes se habían casado, ¿Por qué no Albus y Alison? Lily, sumida en sus pensamientos mientras se laceaba el cabello miró la foto enmarcada en su recámara. En ella estaba una niña de diez años con sus dos hermanos mayores, de doce y trece, sacando la lengua. Sonrió ligeramente. Como echaba de menos a James y Julliet, pero ambos, apenas cumplir los veintiuno y terminar la academia de aurores, se casaron y se marcharon. Nadie sabía dónde estaban, pero cuatro veces al año (navidad, pascua, cumpleaños y alguna fecha especial) cada persona cercana a ellos anteriormente recibía cartas. Lily siempre las contestaba, y la lechuza con la que venía la llevaba, pero sabiendo que no recibiría contestación hasta la próxima fecha especial. Terminó de lacearse el pelo y con elegancia tomó su varita para aparecerse en alguna esquina del Hotel Dreams Comes True, donde se celebraría la boda. Entrar fue fácil, ya que ella, al ser la madrina, se había encargado con Alison de todo. Los de seguridad la conocían y la dejaron entrar a penas la vieron. Lily fue a donde estaba Alison preparándose y al entrar la encontró con…

Ah, ya llegó la arpía se burló Scorpius.

Genial, un idiota es el padrino bufó Lily-, Alison, cariño ¿Cómo estás?

Algo nerviosa comentó ella, mirándose al espejo pero añadió-, no se lo digan a Albus

Claro que no, prima dijo Scorpius.

¡Más te vale, Scor! Dijo Alison, cruzándose de brazos-, el siempre es el que se pone nervioso, yo en cambio mantengo la situación a raya…

Voy a ver a Albus dijo Lily-, debe estar a punto de gritar ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Voy contigo dijo Scorpius.

No, tú te quedad con Alison

No, yo voy con Albus

Alison

Albus

Alison

Albus

Alison

Albus

¡Alison!

¡Albus!

¡ALISON!

¡ALBUS!

¡Basta! Gritó Alison-, Scorpius, tú te quedas conmigo. Lily, ve con Albus.

Lily sonrió victoriosa y salió de la habitación, mientras Scorpius bufaba. Llegó a la otra y vio a su hermano. Albus había crecido. Su cabello pelinegro no era una mata como el de James, pero si algo rebelde. Sus ojos eran verde avellana, antes mostraban timidez, ahora confianza. Su tez morocha era un poco más clara. Lily abrazó a su hermano.

¡Vas a casarte! Chilló Lily.

Lo sé, hermanita. Lo sé sonrió Albus ampliamente-, solo falta James

Lily suspiró y se sentó en un mueble, para luego añadir-, ¿Crees que James mandará una carta?

Entonces entró una lechuza. Negra, con ojos miel. Lily se apresuró a tomar la carta y ambos leyeron, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

_Querido Albus (Que quede claro que Julliet insistió en que escribiera esto): _

_Bueno, hermano. ¡Vas a casarte! ¿No que le tenías pavor a los fanáticos de Alison? Oh, claro, pero luchaste por ella ¿No? (Nótese mi tono burlón). ¿Entonces hermanito, vas a divertirte en tu noche de bodas? ¡Esperó que sí! Ah y no te olvides de… ¿Lily está ahí, verdad? Bien, bien, luego te mando un consejo. Los quiero hermanos (ya, ya, no se rían ni lloren, saben que lo hago) y espero que todo esté bien con mamá y papá_

_Su hermano, _

_James_

_P.D: Lamento que sea corto, pero tengo algo que hacer… _

Lily y Albus sonrieron con melancolía

¿Ya están? Dijo una mujer de veinticuatro años entrando.

Esa mujer tenía el cabello enmarañado, los ojos azules y la piel pálida con pecas. Lily miró a Rose sonriente. Y está le devolvió la sonrisa. Era cierto que a veces se peleaban y querían matarse, pero al final eran primas y se querían ¿no?

De hecho sí dijo Lily, parándose-, ¿Vamos con Alison, bien?

Sí dijo Rose.

Ambas caminaron por el pasillo conversando.

¿Y qué tal el trabajo, Lily? Dijo Rose, sonriendo.

Bien, ya sabes, tener una tienda no es tan fácil

Pero si estudiaste para auror, Lily dijo Rose-, deberías entrar ya al escuadrón

Lo sé, pero tener mi propia tienda de ropa es fabuloso.

Rose asintió y ambas llegaron a la habitación…

¿Alison Samanta Pierre, aceptas a Albus Severus Potter, como esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la prosperidad y dificultad y amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tus días?

Acepto dijo Alison

¿Albus Severus Potter, aceptas a Alison Samanta Pierre, como esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la prosperidad y dificultad y amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tus días?

Acepto dijo Albus

Y ahora, por el poder que me declara la iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Todos aplaudieron y una lágrima rebelde se resbaló por su mejilla.

Y así comenzó la vida de casados de Alison Samanta, antes Pierre, ahora Potter.

**Muy bien, aquí me tienen con una nueva idea basada en una película. Es posible que no entiendan el parecido con la película aún, pero pronto lo entenderán. Bueno, pronto subiré otro capítulo**

**Nos vemos**

**Ariz **

**P.D: Si quieren tomarse la molestia de comentar ¡Gracias! **


	2. Chapter 2

2° capítulo "Bajo el mismo techo"

**"si alguna vez no te dan la sonrisa esperada, sé generoso y da la tuya, porque nadie tiene tanta necesidad de una sonrisa, como aquel que no sabe sonreír a los demás"**

Había pasado más de un año desde la boda de Albus y Alison. Y Alison esperaba un bebé. Lily se miró por última vez al espejo y se puso el saco encima. Se dirigió a la chimenea y entró, diciendo "Mansión Potter Pierre".

-¡Lily! –chilló Alison al verla, abrazándola.

-Hola, Ali –dijo Lily, sonriendo ligeramente.

Alison ya tenía ocho meses de gestación. O bueno, los cumpliría el día de mañana. Lily escuchó unas risas de la cocina e hizo una mueca.

-Sigo sin poder creer que odies tanto a mi primo. Hubo un tiempo en el que ustedes…

Lily le mandó una mirada de advertencia y la joven futura mamá se quedó callada, pero volvió a sonreír en seguida.

-Bien, como desees. ¡Albus, Lily está aquí! –Dijo Alison elevando la voz para que escuché en la otra habitación.-

Scorpius hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. Entonces la vio entrar y la ignoró olímpicamente, igual que ella a él. Albus sirvió la comida, porque no quería que Alison hiciera esfuerzo. Y cuando Lily trató de ayudar, Scorpius dijo que por nada del mundo permitiría que la pelirroja toque la comida, ya que podía envenenarle. Y se enfrascaron en una discusión que parecía no tener fin.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! –Le gritó Lily a Scorpius, después del postre.

-Y tú una cínica

-Imbécil

-Arpía

-Chicos… -susurró Alison.

-¡No sé qué rayos haces acá! –le chilló Lily, histérica.

-¡Vine a almorzar con mi mejor amigo y mi prima! –le gruñó Scorpius.

-¡Basta! ¡Scorpius, Lily! Compórtense, parecen unos niños… -intervino Albus, un poco enfadado.

-¡NO TE METAS, ALBUS! –Le gritaron ambos.

-Chicos… -volvió a repetir Alison.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! –decía ahora Lily.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú no que eras un trepadora?

-¡RETRÁCTE! –Le chilló Lily, hecha una furia.

-¡CHICOS, LA FUENTE SE ME ACABA DE ROMPER Y LO ÚNICO QUE HACEN ES DISCUTIR COMO SI ESTUVIERAN POSEÍDOS! ¡HAGAN ALGO BUENO PARA VARIAR Y LLÉVENME AL HOSPITAL!

Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado. Scorpius y Albus balbuceaban cosas sin parar y Lily gritaba cosas como "inútiles" e "idiotas".

-¡Lily, toma la pañalera! –musitó Alison con fingida calma.

La joven pelirroja la agarró y dirigió a Alison hacia la chimenea para ir a San Mungo, era obvio que ninguno de los hombres planeaba tomar las riendas del asunto.

-¡Muévanse! –les ordenó Lily, cuando los vio bien plantados en la cocina, murmurando cosas.

Ambos reaccionaron y corrieron a la sala, viendo como a Lily y Alison las consumía el fuego y ellos también entraron.

-¡Ayuden, está a punto de dar a luz! –Gritó Lily cuando salieron de la chimenea.

Un grupo de enfermeras vinieron corriendo y la acostaron en una camilla. Albus seguía balbuceando y Scorpius murmuraba, mientras Lily chillaba y gritaba.

-Disculpen… ¿Alguien va a entrar? –murmuró tímidamente la enfermera, al ver el revuelto que estaban haciendo los dos hombres y la joven.

-Oh, bueno… supongo que Lily… -comenzó Albus.

-¡¿YO? ¡Es tu esposa y la niña que va a nacer es tu hija! ¡Entra en esa maldita sala de operaciones de una vez! –Y al ver que Albus no se movía, añadió-, ¡SI NO MUEVES TU TRASERO EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO VOY A MALDECIRTE SIN PARAR!

Finalmente Albus reaccionó y entró a la sala, muy apresurado.

Dos horas después, Scorpius dormitaba sobre las sillas de la sala de espera y se levantaba sobresaltado cada cinco minutos. Lily, al contrario, no dejaba de caminar, parecía que fuera a dejar un hoyo en el piso. Scorpius levantó la vista y miró a la pelirroja.

-Oye, Potter… ¿Puedes dejar de dar vueltas en círculos? –inquirió Scorpius.

-Cállate, Malfoy –le cortó Lily y siguió dando vueltas.

-Vas a romper el piso –dijo el heredero de los Malfoy, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Señor Malfoy y Señorita Potter? –preguntó un sanador, saliendo.

Scorpius se paró de un porrazo y Lily se acercó rápidamente.

-Sí, somos nosotros –musitó Lily, con voz nerviosa.

-La operación fue un éxito. Pueden pasar si… -comenzó a decir el sanador.

Pero Lily y Scorpius ya habían echado a correr y cuando llegaron a la puerta, empezaron a discutir, ya que cada vez que uno quería pasar, el otro también y se chocaban.

-¡Déjame pasar, Malfoy! ¿Acaso no te han enseñado a dejar pasar a las damas primero? –preguntó con irritación Lily, mirando desafiante al muchacho.

-Yo no veo a ninguna dama, solo a una inoportuna…

Lily sacó su varita, amenazante, pero la voz de Albus detuvo el enfrentamiento.

-¡Vamos padrinos, entren! –les urgió Albus.

Lily entró primero, con la barbilla en alto, seguida de un malhumorado Scorpius. Alison estaba sobre la cama, con un bulto en los brazos. Parecía cansada y sudorosa, al igual que Albus. Pero ambos lucían sonrisas radiantes. Lily se acercó tímidamente y Scorpius de forma cautelosa, pero cuando la vieron, quedaron embelesados. Unos pequeños cabellos de color negro, con reflejos rojizos asomaban su cabeza. Entonces la pequeña abrió sus ojos y los cuatro se quedaron fascinados. Sus ojos eran de color fucsia chillón, al igual que los de Alison. Su piel era muy clara. Lily simplemente no podía creer lo que veía. Parecía que ayer ella y Alison elegían los vestidos que se pondrían para el baile de navidad, mientras Julliet leía y decía breves "no" y "sí", ya que no estaba interesada en el tema. Julliet pensó Lily. Y Alison debió pensar lo mismo, porque sus ojos se bañaron de lágrimas que no derramó. Alison extrañaba a su hermana, igual que Albus a su hermano.

-Ellos hubieran querido estar aquí –se animó a decir Lily después del prolongado silencio.

-No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero… es cierto, Alison. James y Julliet hubieran querido estar aquí –murmuró Scorpius.

Hubo otro silencio.

-¿Ya decidieron como llamarla? –musitó Lily.

Albus y Alison intercambiaron miradas.

-Samanta…

-…Ginevra Pierre completó Albus.

Lily sonrió. Su madre estaría muy feliz.

-¡Déjenme pasar! –Se escuchó una voz femenina-, ¡¿No ven que mi hijo y mi nuera están allí dentro? Acaban de tener un bebé y ningún sanador me impedirá que lo o la vea ¿me escucha?

-Ya, amor. Tranquilízate –dijo una voz masculina, con tono relajado.

-¡Harry! –Dijo la mujer, escandalizada-, ¡Mi hijo acaba de ser padre!

-Señores Potter, ya pueden pasar –murmuró atemorizada una enfermera.

Entonces Ginevra Potter atravesó la puerta y sonrió radiantemente al ver a su nuera, hijo, hija y a su casi hijo (Scorpius) alrededor de un bulto, sonriendo fascinados.

-Déjenme verla –ordenó Ginny y vio a su pequeña nieta.

-Es hermosa… -susurró Lily.

-Es bellísima…-musitó Scorpius.

-Es perfecta –concluyeron los seis al unisonó.

Después de que el resto de Weasley y amigos cercanos y demás familiares desfilaran por la habitación, Lily se marchó a casa, agotada, al igual que Scorpius. La joven se dio una ducha y se puso un camisón. Soñolienta, entró a la cama y se durmió.

-Ya nació –informó un hombre a miles de kilómetros.

-¿Y me lo dices tan tranquilo? –dijo una mujer, con la voz llena de fastidio.

-No pude hacer nada –se defendió el hombre-, estaba rodeada de personas…

-¿Es una niña? –inquirió la mujer.

El hombre asintió y la mujer suspiró.

-Retírate antes que me arrepienta de dejarte con vida.

El hombre no se hizo de rogar y desapareció.

"Me vengaré de ti, Alison Samanta Potter, y también de Julliet Sabine Potter, y cómo olvidar a la benjamina de Potter y Weasley… Me deben una y no pienso dejarlas tranquilas hasta cobrárselas" pensó la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa maléfica.

-Lo siento, Alison –decía Julliet en alguna parte del mundo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

**¡Hola! Gracias Lilu'u Malfoy, siempre has estado ahí, apoyándome y te lo agradezco. Gracias, livinginfairytale, No te preocupes por los guiones, ya los puse. Espero que te encante la historia. Gracias HP Lilius, ya escribí los guiones, linda. Gracias Yesica7448, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. ****Gracias I Want To Be Your Obssesion. ****Ojalá no te defraude. Y finalmente, Gracias BloodSweetLily, fuiste mi sexto review y la que determinó la continuación de la historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. **

**¡Besos y cuídense! (Y que Dios las bendiga)**

**Arie. **


End file.
